Flirting hurts
by Ififall
Summary: Scott/Mason Fanfiction. Scott has a simple request, but Mason hates him for it...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_ : Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wailing line taken from the "Random Prompt Generator" site.

* * *

For once, he was glad that Liam wasn't staying over.

Now he couldn't hear the faint sound of wailing in the room. Which quickly turned into hoarse pants as Liam's friend Mason, wriggled himself on top. He rubbed him quickly with urgency, hiking up his shirt before sinking his teeth around his nipples. "Shit" Scott whispered looking up at the ceiling as his boyfriend started to unzip his jeans. He couldn't remember the last time he'd blown him.

Mason has always made a point of trying to do it. But his mouth was barely on his tip before Scott got a call, or Liam was in trouble or the Sheriff had found a body that he had to keep "confidential" What seemed like a brief "Time out" always seemed to be a case or a mission that took hours. They were always too busy to have fun...

* * *

Not tonight though...

* * *

He tilted his head to search for the lube, he pushed his hand into the back of Mason's jogging bottoms. They were sweaty, he'd been at the gym not long ago, everything was slippery and sticky. But thankfully Mason wasn't exhausted, well..not yet anyway.

"Hold on" Scott advised.

He leans back as Mason rests on his knees. Scott opens the top draw, grabbing the lube and spare rubber. He pulls the rubber over his fingers before dipping it into the lube and spreading it across his plastic fingers.

* * *

"Are you going to **bite** me?" Mason asked.

"Turn around"

As Mason did so bending forward, Scott pulled his trousers down sticking his fingers inside him. He told him, gently to stop tensing up. Slowly gliding his fingers in and out, before licking Mason's lower back. He spread Mason's cheeks making him groan with his tongue. He could have stayed like that, literally immersed in his partner's perfect ass until his hand grabbed Mason's shirt. He growled in annoyance.

* * *

"Mase?"

"Ahh...what?"

"The shirt..." Scott asked.

* * *

"Yeah? Shit Scott...you're _so good_ "

" **I know,** but take your shirt off" Scott asked.

As soon as he said it, he knew he probably wasn't getting laid again. Well by Mason, and that's all that mattered. He sensed Mason freeze on all fours before spinning his half naked body around to look at him. Scott forced down a smile as he covered his crotch.

* * *

"What's so funny Scott?"

"Nothing, you okay?"

"I just...I just don't wanna deal with these S&M, _kinky..._ Fifty Shades of pain demands" Mason said.

* * *

Scott stared at him in confusion as Mason scambled to put his clothes on. He scanned his brain searching for that one thing that could have offended him. He couldn't remember anything, but Mason was worried, ready to leave and definately on the edge.

"Kinky? Mase, all I wanted you to do was put your shirt over your head" Scott remembers.

"Why can't you see that's huge fucking deal?"

* * *

"I'm sorry? Why are you pissed?" Scott asks in a high pitched puppy whine.

"Sorry McCall, you're just so demanding, challenging, and down-right offensive in bed. Setting all these hoops for me to jump through, I feel like one of those poor Circus Cats in that Sad "Cat Dancers" story. You know where that cute guy died and his lover got drunk and threw herself into the White Tiger's cage"

"Huh?"

* * *

There's no way in hell, that you're seeing **me naked**. You ungrateful horny Alpha. What the frig do you think I am? Some kind of dirty, cheap Stripper? Not all of us have Brett Talbot's body!" Mason exclaimed.

"Did you honestly just say the words "Brett Talbot" during amazing sex?" Scott demands.

"See? You just don't get it! Goodbye Scott!" Mason boils over, grabbing the remain clothes and closing the door with an frustrated bang.

* * *

Scott slams himself back on his mattress and pulls the thick quilt over his confused, scorching, empty body.


	2. Alpha Etiquette

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

 _UFC Fox 24 Predictions_

* * *

Demetrious Johnson vs Wilson Reis - I'm picking the underdog lol, **Winner** \- Reis

Aljamain Sterling vs Augusto Mendes- **Winner,** Sterling,

Alexander Volkov Vs Roy Nelson- **Winner -** Nelson

Tim Elliot vs Louis Smolka- **Winner -** Smolka,

Fight of the Night: Rose Namajunas Vs Michelle Waterson- **Winner** -Namajunas

* * *

 **A/N:** Strong Language.

He knocked on the door, knowing that the pack could hear him. That they were already talking about him as soon as he past the gates. He walked along kicking a couple of the pebbles until he got onto the path. He didn't feel intimidated, going to Brett's Mansion, maybe he should have been. He knocked on the door, hearing the Were's ears prick up.

He was rehearsing what to say. Maybe he could ask Satomi first, Maybe Clay, the friendly IT guy if he was inside. Maybe he'd answer the door and he be able to talk to him first. Maybe he'd could have a warm funny conversation with Lori, about Devenford and the Spring Ball she'd been invited to..."

* * *

"Hi Scott, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Brett asked, leaning against the door in a Violet T-shirt and grey jogging bottoms.

"Hey...how are you? How's your pack? Did Satomi get that artefact that she lost in Iceland?" Scott asked.

He shuffled his feet as Brett shrugged and looked at him expectantly. The Beta looked back inside the house before getting out his phone. Scott got nervous. He couldn't help it. He was sure Brett could feel it.

* * *

"Why are you really here?" Brett asked, putting his phone, on the side.

The Alpha's shoulders sagged and he felt strangely weak. He was asking Brett how to help build, mend fix his relationship. He knew Mason and Brett still hung out. But His Boyfriend never really talked about Brett...well not until _last night..._

"It's Mason..." Scott began.

* * *

"He...he's hurt! And you just left him there! Typical!" Brett leaves him at the door and runs up the stairs, Scott assumed to get more clothing and any set of car keys. He slips inside, following Brett up the marble stair-case. Every-time he visited, it was like the place had gotten bigger. The pack also seemed to have expanded. It reminded Scott of how small his own pack had become.

He smelled Brett's personal space and opened his door.

"What the fuck are you still doing here!" Brett barked.

* * *

"Mason's fine"

"Yeah Right!"

"Am I lying?" Scott asks. Looking at the Linkin Park poster on the wall before Brett folds his arms and sits on the bed. His long legs, kicking at the grey rug. Scott can tell he's not going anywhere, but the anger is still there, bubbling in his stomach. He knows this has everything to do with jealousy.

* * *

Scott would rather ask Mason, but he was so mad at him, right now, he couldn't risk it. Brett was his best shot.

"I need to ask you something, it won't take long"

"Can you just spit it out then?" Brett asked.

* * *

He beame flushed and leaned on the wooden oak drawer that had his phones on it.

"Well...you and Mase..." Scott said.

"There is _no_ Mason and I, thanks to you"

* * *

"When you Two...you know, got together, you know...in you know a close, touchy nervous kinda of way...what did Mason do?" Scott asked.

"You want play by fucking play details about our sex life? Are you serious?" Brett asks.

They can both hear the laughter of the rest of the pack. Scott got nervous as Brett got up angrily. He had to remind himself that he was the Alpha here. Which was hard to forget with the Beta looking down on him, in everyway possible.

* * *

"You should leave. I'll show you out" Brett said pushing him towards the door.

"Brett you've dated him, and I just thought..."

"Well as always...you thought wrong"

* * *

"Could you just tell me why..." Scott starts to say.

"No" Brett said yanking him by the arm and pulling him down the stairs.

"I'm not trying to interfere in your friendship or anything. I just wanna understand Mason more"

"You never will... _that's my point_. Goodbye Scott" Brett said pushing a confused Scott through the huge front door.


End file.
